


March 9th

by Mouseferatu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fic, Social Media, best read on mobile, chanhee aggressive best friend, sunwoo is a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseferatu/pseuds/Mouseferatu
Summary: It's Haknyeon's birthday and Sunwoo knows exactly what he wants to do. But, will he actually do it?
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	March 9th

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by @yeonbinhearts and @purryaong on twitter
> 
> Prompt: “Happy birthday you son of a bitch.”
> 
> If you'd like to request a prompt, you can find me on twitter at @taegyumin


End file.
